


Silence

by merihn



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html">Porn Battle</a> on LJ.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html) on LJ.

The scrape of teeth under his jaw; questing fingers cold under his tunic. He stifles the sounds that want to escape, moans and whimpers, his name. His wrists held tight behind him, one hand clamped around them as if he’s nothing, holding as fast as steel bonds .

The night air is so crystal clear, so silent that the crunch of snow under foot sounds like shattering glass as he shifts, twists his head against the rough bark. Soft lips trail his jaw and he strains, wants to taste, wants so badly. Vicious nip on his chin, slight pain of bruised skin held tight before its soothed, long swipe of tongue across the indents, warmth filling him back up.

And finally that mouth on his, tongue sweeping his lips open, delving in.

*


End file.
